


what was the deal (when your eyes locked on me)

by ZEKAELAS



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEKAELAS/pseuds/ZEKAELAS
Summary: “look, i’m just going to say this because you two are the most important people in my life. stop putting yourselves through this and just tell him how you feel.”luke gapped, “how- no. i don’t know what you’re taking about.”“can we just skip past the ‘we’re just bandmates and best friends’ act please? you two care about each other so much more than either one of you would like to admit.”
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 447





	what was the deal (when your eyes locked on me)

reggie was talking to ray when alex poofed in, reggie hadn’t noticed. he was too wrapped up in what he was saying. 

“i mean i just don’t what i’m feeling, you know?” 

“feeling about what?”

reggie made a noise before quickly turning around to face alex, who was now sitting next to him. 

reggie shrugged as he avoided eye contact with alex. 

“reggie? is everything okay?”

all he did in response was sigh. 

alex put a hand on reggie’s shoulder. finally, after a second, reggie looked back up at alex.  
his eyes were swimming with emotions and you could tell he was dealing with something big. 

“you can talk to me. you know that right? i’m always going to be here for you.”

reggie nodded. “i know, it’s just- i don’t know.”

“that’s okay, that’s okay.”

reggie shook his head. he knew what he wanted to say, he’s wanted to ask alex the same question for ages. yet every time he got close to doing so the words would just get stuck on his throat and he would lose the sliver of courage he _did_ have.

this time though, he refused to shut down.

“it’s not okay, because i need to say it. i need to know.”

alex was confused, but he could tell reggie was struggling with whatever was going on and he didn’t want to push him. 

so alex just squeezed reggie’s shoulder and nodded at him. 

reggie took a breath before looking alex in the eyes. 

“how did...” he trailed off before taking another breath “how did you know you were gay?”

alex blinked. he didn’t know what he was expecting the brunette to say, but it wasn’t that. 

alex couldn’t help but smile softly at reggie before asking, “it’s luke isn’t it?”

reggie paled. 

“oh _god_. is it that obvious?”

“probably not to him. but you two are my best friends, it wasn’t hard for me to pick up on.”

reggie only nodded before looking back at alex. 

“but it’s not _just_ luke. i mean yeah i still like girls but there’s also been times i caught myself thinking about other guys.”

alex nodded in understanding. he remembered back to when he was first coming to terms with his sexuality. it had been in middle school when he finally admitted to himself that it was okay and that’s who he is but he had had his suspicions for as long as he could remember.

reggie looks scared and it took alex a second to find the words to say. 

“look at me, that’s totally okay. you like boys and girls. that’s _okay_. don’t let anyone ever tell you different. it’s just who you are and we love you for it.”

reggie smiled as a single tear ran down his cheek. 

“thank you alex.”

alex smiled again before opening his mouth to say something. instead he was cut off by the sound of luke hitting the floor after poofing into the room.

“there you guys are! i’ve been looking for guys everywhe- woah reggie are you okay? what’s going on in here?”

reggie’s eyes grew wide and before either boy could try and calm him down he poofed out of the room. 

luke frowned and looked at alex expectantly. “did i do something? he’s been avoiding me more and more recently and i don’t know why.”

alex gave luke a glare. “maybe talk to him yourself?” alex didn’t mean to be harsh— it’s just he knows how his best friends feel about each other yet neither want to say anything. and if the two weren’t ghost who could just teleport whenever they wanted alex would just trap them together in the studio until one of them breaks. 

“woah dude calm down. i’ve been trying. he doesn’t let me anywhere near him without poofing away.”

“look, i’m just going to say this because you two are the most important people in my life. stop putting yourselves through this and just tell him how you feel.”

luke gapped, “how- no. i don’t know what you’re taking about.”

“can we just skip past the ‘we’re just bandmates and best friends’ act please? you two care about each other so much more than either one of you would like to admit.”

“i don’t know what reggie has said to you but we really are just friends. now before you continue to try and tell me about what you think i’m going to find reggie and talk this out.”

luke then disappeared, most likely on his way to the studio.

when luke got there reggie was sitting on the couch playing a random melody on his bass.

and for a second luke didn’t know what he was going to say. he knew he had to fix whatever was going on with reggie, but he just didn’t know how.

and suddenly luke realized he was so sick and tired of playing it safe when it came to his bandmate. it was time he finally took a risk.

“you don’t get it do you?”

reggie jumped at the voice. when he saw it was only luke he sighed. he set his bass down and looked at him. 

“get what?”

luke just shook his head and looked reggie up and down. he was wearing his classic leather jacket and black jeans. one of luke’s flannels wrapped around his waist. maybe it was seeing him wear his clothes. it could’ve been the way he was looking at him. whatever it was, it pushed him over the edge completely. 

luke quickly made his way to sit on the couch next to reggie. reggie started to say something before being cut off by luke’s lips on his. 

it was passionate and heated, filled with everything the two wanted to say to each other. every single moment the shared, the longing glances, all lead up to this. 

luke wrappped his arms around reggie’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer. reggie held one hand at the back of luke’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair. the other was on his chest. 

after who knows how long luke pulled back. both were breathing slightly heavier than normal. reggie’s eyes were still closed. 

luke bit his lip.

he couldn’t help but take in reggie’s pink dusted cheeks and wrinkled shirt. 

once reggie finally, somewhat, recovered luke smirked. 

“you’re so lucky you can play bass.”

reggie just pulled luke back towards him.

“see alex, i told you they wouldn’t last another week.”

“yeah well with the way they were tiptoeing around each other i didn’t have much hope.”

the two turned towards their bandmates. 

“really?” luke questioned. 

alex raised his hands in surrender.

“what? it’s time for rehearsal.”

julie just laughed at the three before beginning to set up the equipment. “c’mon, you two can do whatever you want on your own time. right now we have a gig to prepare for.”

reggie blushed but luke just smirked and grabbed reggie’s hand. he pulled both of them from the couch and began to get ready.


End file.
